Long Distance
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: Total AU. MK. muldy challenge fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Long Distance

Author: UnOriginalOne

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me.

Summary: Total AU. MK. A muldy challenge fic

Authors Notes: This fic was inspired by a challenge set for me on the forums. Had to include the following elements:

A beach bonfire

MK

A bottle of rum

This is the result. Enjoy!

Long Distance

**Chapter 1**

The humid night caused Mike to wipe the sweat from his brow, the salty liquid dampening his arm as he strode up the sand. A plastic bottle was firmly clutched in one hand and a small backpack was slung over one shoulder, the bottles banging against his backside with each step he took. At sixteen, he was well built, tall and muscular, and, having grown up in a farming family, his hands were already calloused from years of manual labour. He'd escaped the monotony of the family farm this New Years however, taking up a mates offer to spend the holiday with them on the coast. Growing up inland, Mike had little opportunity to spend time near the salty ocean, but he'd always been mesmerised by it, watching its unrelenting nature on many news reels over the years, being in awe of those who dared attempt to conquer it. Now, he was plodding slowly up the sand towards the mass of teenagers who had gathered around a large, albeit illegal, bonfire.  
'Hey Mike!' his friend yelled, seeing his mate approach the group.  
'Bruno!' Mike responded, scanning the crowd, his eyes perusing the female teens, most of whom were grouped together, swigging on their "lolly water" drinks. One young girl, however, sat off to one side, her long blonde hair draped over her shoulders. Her pale skin stood out in contrast to the tanned bodies of the other girls. Focusing his gaze on her, he tried to place where he'd seen her before. Unable to conjure up the memory, for the time being at least, he left Bruno to socialise with the other guys around the fire.

Sometime later, Mike approached the blonde.  
'Hi, I'm Mike,' he said, offering her his hand.  
'Kate,' she replied, accepting his hand nervously.  
At fifteen, Kate had little experience with those of the opposite sex. Her mother had possessed a long string of boyfriends since they'd arrived in Australia six years ago, and most didn't enjoy having a young girl around. Thankfully, this Christmas her best, and only, friend Cass had invited her to spend the holidays with them at the beach, an offer which she'd gratefully accepted. Now her friend had seemingly abandoned her, flocking to the girls who she usually spent the holidays with leaving Kate alone on the beach, staring into the blackness.  
Taking a swig from his bottle, Mike sat down, offering it to the young girl, who had identified herself as Kate. Giving him a small smile, she took it, taking a sip, her face screwing up at the sweet taste, 'What is that?' she asked, gagging as the liquid burned its way down her throat.  
'Bundy and coke, what else?'  
'Country bogan,' she muttered under her breath, taking another drink, trying to get her tastebuds used to the sickly sweet taste.  
'Excuse me?' he said, taking the bottle back from her.  
'I said, country bogan. And an unoriginal one at that. I suppose you drive a hotted up ute as well?'  
Her question seemed to hit a nerve and he spoke back forcefully in retaliation, 'Not yet, but I'm working on one.'  
'See, unoriginal. You country blokes are all the same.'  
'Typical city snob.'  
'What?' she scoffed, 'I may be a lot of things, but a city snob is not one of them!'  
'Well you sure as hell act like one.'  
'Whatever,' Kate responded angrily, getting up and heading towards the water. Wiping at the tears that had begun to slip down her face she kept her back to the mass of people on the shore, hoping they wouldn't notice her standing alone. The water sloshed behind her, indicating another person approaching, 'Go away,' she said, her voice shaky.  
'Kate, I'm sorry,' Mike said, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder gently.  
She shrugged him off, 'Piss off mate, I'm not interested.' 

She strode off, water lapping around her ankles. Turning around to make sure she was alone, she was suitably unimpressed to find the annoying boy following her through the shallows.  
Turning around again, she saw red, 'I thought I told you to piss off?' Cautious of the seething anger radiating from the girl in front of him, Mike took another cautious step towards her sensing that his next actions weren't going to go down well at all. Her head dipped down to look at the water while she attempted to get her emotions under control.  
Carefully, he reached out to place his fingers under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his, 'Kate, I'm sorry,' he whispered, his lips inches from hers.  
Inexplicably, he felt drawn to her and, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away cautiously moments later, clearing a stray piece of hair that had blown across her face.  
'I'm sorry too…' Kate whispered, resting her forehead against his, 'It's just…where I live, the guys, they're all the same. And so are the one's I've met here.'  
'But I'm not,' he told her quietly, 'I'm nothing like that.'  
'I wish I could believe that. But I don't.'  
'Why?'  
'We've met before.' His brow crinkled in confusion,  
'When?'  
'A couple of days ago, you were too busy chatting up my friend to notice,' she began, watching as his eyes flashed confusion, trying to place the events she was referring to.  
'You know, the one you practically screwed on the sand in front of hundreds of people? Well you might as well have from what I saw. You didn't even notice I was there.'  
Her voice was increasing in pitch now, anger rising as she continued, her hands thrashing around as she spoke, 'What's wrong? Did she reject you and you thought you'd try it on with her friend instead? 'Cause let me tell you something mister, I'm not that easy.'  
Kate huffed then and turning on her heels she stalked off, feet sinking slightly in the sand as she tried desperately to rush through the shallow water.  
'Shit,' Mike swore as his mind spun back to a few days prior. The memory was crystal clear now. Kate must've been the petite blonde who'd stormed off as his hands had started wandering over the body of the buxom brunette, who been sunning herself on the golden sand. Kate was right, he'd very nearly had sex with someone, whose name he didn't remember, on a beach towel with hundreds of witnesses. Fortunately, the logical side of his brain had kicked in just in time, and he'd jumped up, leaving the brunette stunned on the beach. In hindsight, his actions were rather stupid, especially given the very public location, but at the time he'd let his teenage hormones get the better of him.  
'Kate,' he yelled, chasing after her again, his backpack slapping on his backside as he ran. Suddenly, he found his body colliding into the suddenly stationary teenager in front of him.  
'What?' she snapped, her eyes darkened in anger, 'What can I possibly do for you? I'm not going to screw you, so piss off.'  
'I don't want you to screw me.'  
'Good, glad we agree on something, now f**k off,' the fiery woman spat angrily. His next words only served to infuriate her more,  
'I want to get to know you Kate. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met.'  
Confusion came over her face, this guy wanted to…get to know her? Didn't want to get in her skirt? She blinked disbelievingly. 'Whatever,' she scoffed.  
'It's true Kate,' he said, taking her hand and caressing it lovingly. She had no intentions of believing him, but his soothing touch on her palm rendered her completely mesmerised by him. She was somewhat unaware that she was being captivated by him to the very depths of her being. Lifting her head to meet his gaze, she saw sincerity reflected in his beautiful blue eyes, and her resolve softened a little. Nodding her head, she took his offered hand and together, the pair walked off to a quiet part of the beach.

Hours later, under the cover of darkness, the pair sat side by side on the sand, taking turns swigging from the many bottles that Mike had in his backpack. As midnight approached, they drank the last dregs of Mike's bottle of rum, laughing as they eagerly exchanged stories about their lives. A commotion from the mass of people, who were still gathered further down the beach, distracted the pair from their conversation, the voices drunkenly counting down from ten to see in the New Year. Mike and Kate joined in the countdown, repeating the numbers with the distant crowd. 'Happy New Year,' they whispered in unison, as their lips were drawn together once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Kate, Kate,' a female voice yelled up the beach. The teens awoke with a start, the voice distracting them from their somewhat peaceful slumber. Kate sat up, brushing sand off her clothes, 'Over here,' she yelled in the direction of the voice. A young brunette came rushing over, one Mike recognised as the girl he was with on the beach days earlier. 'Where have you been?' the new arrival asked angrily. 'Mum and Dad flipped out when you didn't come home last night. What the hell were you thinking Kate?'

'Geez Cass, it wasn't intentional,' Kate told her, her head ducking in embarrassment when she noticed that Cass had finally spotted the teen next to her on the sand, his arm up shielding his eyes from the bright sunrise.

'Wait, I know you,' Cass said pointing accusingly at Mike, 'You left me high and dry on the beach the other day! What are you doing with her? She's not gonna give it up to you, trust me, it's not worth trying.' Tears welled in Kate's eyes as Cass spoke, her friend's words hitting her like a kick in the guts. Upset, Kate followed her flight reaction, getting up and running across the sand towards the opposite end of the beach.

'Bitch,' Mike muttered, getting up to chase Kate, leaving the brunette alone on the sand.

'Kate, wait,' Mike called after her, chasing the petite blonde across the sand. Skidding in the loose grains, Kate's body fell to the ground. Mike dropped to his knees by her side, taking her much smaller body in his arms, holding her close as she cried. 'It's ok Kate…'

'No it's not,' the stubborn teen responded, 'She's supposed to be my friend, how could she say something like that?'

'I don't know, I'm not really an expert on the female mind,' he said, earning a laugh from the girl in his arms. Wiping at the tears that were slowly abating, he lifted her head up, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. 'I'm not frigid,' she whispered, as their foreheads touched, 'I just don't give it up to every guy in school like she does.'

'Kate, it doesn't matter, whatever she said, I don't care.'

'You sure?' she asked, still a little unsure of his intentions.

'Positive.' Running his fingers down her cheek, he leaned forward again, grazing his lips lightly across hers, his tongue prying her lips open as they melted into a passionate embrace. Climbing into his lap, Kate wrapped her legs around his waist, their bodies melding together. Pushing him down into the sand, Kate let her inhibitions fly out the window. Mike's calloused hands sliding up the soft skin of her back, stopped in their journey north by the tie that held her bikini top closed. Unsure about how far she was willing to go, he skipped over the string, instead choosing to tangle his fingers in the hair at the base of her neck. Pulling apart breathless, Kate let her lips slide down his neck in the manor that she had seen the girls at her school do so many times before. Capturing his lips once again, Kate's hands slid down his body, brushing over his obvious desire, a loud moan tumbling from his lips. Tearing his lips away from hers, 'Kate…we can't do this. Not here, not now.'

'You don't want me?' the insecure teen asked, confused as to why he stopped.

'God I want you. I want you so much,' he gave her another quick kiss, 'But not here, not now.'

'Why?'

'It's for the wrong reasons Kate. If we…I just think that you'd do it to prove to your friend that you're not frigid, and I don't want that.' He leaned forward to kiss her forehead lovingly,

'Thank you,' Kate whispered, cupping his chin delicately.

A couple of hours later, Mike and Kate were walking back to the campsite where she was staying with Cass's family. Stopping in front of the small group of tents, Mike wrapped his arms around her petite frame. 'Here goes nothing,' Kate whispered, giving Mike a quick kiss, 'Thank you,' she told him, giving him another kiss.

'For what?' Mike asked, brushing the stray hair away from her eyes.

'Not taking advantage of me.'

'I told you I wasn't like other guys.'

'I think I believe you now,' she told him, drawing him down for another kiss. The pair were lost in a haze of lust when they were interrupted by a clearing throat. 'That's quite enough Katelyn,' an older woman's voice said angrily. Pulling away embarrassed, Kate couldn't look the woman in the eye. 'I'll see you later Mike.'

'No she won't,' the woman interrupted, 'Katelyn will not be leaving this campsite without our express approval.'

The woman grabbed Kate's arm, dragging her into the group of tents. Mike stood by helplessly as he watched the older woman lecture Kate. She was half sitting, half lying in the chair, as the woman continued with her tirade.

It was two days before Mike saw Kate again. Using her hidden mobile phone, Kate had sent him a message telling him that her captors were going out for the afternoon and she would be alone. At the agreed time, Kate came running across the gravel road, throwing her arms around him. 'I'm glad you're here,' she whispered, pressing her lips to his, 'Let's get out of here.'

'Best idea I've heard in days,' Mike told her, throwing his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. The pair made their way down towards the beach, weaving their way through the masses of people that were lazing on the sand. Eventually they found a secluded spot, sitting down together, Mike's arms wrapping around her small frame. 'Are you ok?' he asked, concern evident in his voice.

'I'm fine,' Kate responded dismissively.

'Kate,' he said, not believing her at all.

'Its fine, I'm used to it.' He turned her so she faced him. He had a look of horror on his face. 'Used to it?' he asked.

'Yeah, though it's usually worse. That wasn't so bad.'

'How could it be worse Kate? No one should speak to a child like that.' Kate shrugged,

'It's no big deal Mike.'

'Babe, it is a big deal.'

'Not to me. Not when you deal with it almost everyday.'

'Everyday?' he said, his voice rising as his anger increased.

'My mother…' she didn't elaborate, instead she lifted her shirt, showing him the yellowing bruise over the left side of her ribcage.

'Oh Kate…' he reached out, gently touching the yellow patch.

'I don't want your pity Mike. That's not why I showed you.'

'Then why?'

'Because I want you to understand that what you saw the other day was nothing compared to what I put up with at home.'

'You shouldn't have to!'

'But I do.'

'Why?'

'Because the law says I have to stay there til I'm eighteen. I have no choice.'

'But you could have Kate.'

'Can we not talk about it? Please? I just want to be with you.'

'I'm gonna miss you,' Kate whispered against Mike's lips.

'It'll be alright…I promise, I'll call everyday.'

'Promise?' Kate asked. Her voice was desperate, and she hated how much she'd come to depend on him being there. In the week since their meeting on New Years Eve, Mike had fallen hard for the angel who was wrapped securely in his arms. 'I'm promise baby. Everyday.'

'Katelyn,' Cass's mum called, beckoning the teen to get in the car.

'Coming,' Kate responded, reaching up to give Mike another sweet kiss.

'Now Katelyn.' Reluctantly Kate left Mike's warm embrace, climbing into the backseat of the sedan. The car engine roared to life as soon as Kate was in the vehicle, and Mike stood by watching as the blonde teen was driven out of his sight.

The humid wind whipped around Mike's sweaty body as he lugged the last of the hay bales on the back of the ute. Lifting the black akubra off his head, he used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. Dropping the hat back onto his head, he climbed in the cab of the utility, turning the key in the ignition. The engine roared into life and Mike expertly put the vehicle into gear, heading off towards the far paddocks.

Kate sighed, turning another page in her novel. From her spot under the tree she could see most of the town centre, the people who she had come to despise of the years that she had lived in the outback town. Since her return from the beach two weeks earlier, Kate had spent little time with Cass, her comments on New Years Day still cut her to the bone. Taking a quick break from her book, Kate took a sip from the icy bottle of water that was sitting by her side. The cold liquid slid down her throat, cooling her overheated body. Letting her head fall back, Kate closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting to Mike. They'd only managed a brief conversation since they'd been separated. Mike's parents were making the most of having their son back, working him from dawn to dusk. Taking another drink from her water bottle, she turned her attention back to her book. Just as she was getting lost in the characters again, her phone rang beside her. Picking up the ringing object, she checked the caller ID, the name on the screen putting a smile on her face. 'Hey.'

'Hey beautiful,' Mike responded.

'You working?'

'Taking a load of hay out to the top paddock, on what has to be the hottest day of the year.'

'Poor baby,' Kate said, her head falling back against the trunk of her tree.

'Thanks for the sympathy.'

'Sympathy? Is that what you call it?'

'I think so.'

'I miss you.'

'Miss you too.'

'I'm gonna try and come up soon, but no promises.'

'Are you sure you want to do that?'

'Absolutely. Why wouldn't I?'

'My mother.'

'I'm not coming to see her, I'm coming to see you.'

'But…'

'Sorry beautiful,' Mike interrupted, 'I've gotta go. Gates to open, stock to feed. I'll call you later.'

'I'll answer.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks later, after numerous and increasingly lengthy phone conversations, Kate was sitting at the bus stop, waiting impatiently for the bus to arrive. Twenty minutes after Kate sat herself down on the bench, the bus pulled up in the outback town, dust drifting out from underneath the wheels as it came to a halt in front of the stop. The front door shuffled open and the driver descended the stairs, followed by another half dozen people. Mike was at the tail end of the exodus, a smile spreading across his handsome face when he saw his girlfriend sitting on the bench. Not bothering to collect his bag from the dusty ground, he ran towards her, throwing his arms around her smaller body and pressing a firm kiss to her lips. His tongue forced her lips apart, deepening the kiss as almost a months' frustration was worked out in mere minutes. Pulling apart breathless, Mike let his arm drape across her shoulders as they turned to collect the bag he'd brought with him. Bidding the bus driver farewell, Kate led them towards the green in the centre of town where she spent much of her days. Stopping in front of her favourite tree, Kate gestured for him to sit down, 'What's this?' he asked.

'My favourite place in town. I hate this crappy town, always have, but this tree…it's like the one bright spot in a town full of crap.'

'I missed you,' he said, brushing the hair from her eyes, and leaning down to capture her lips once more. Between kisses, the pair managed a brief conversation, but any thoughts of being sensible flew out the window once their hormones took over. Mike's hand travelled up under her shirt, coming to rest on her breast. Kate moaned against his mouth, letting her own hands travel across his body, eventually coming to rest near his backside. As their embrace became more heated, Mike laid her down on the grass, his body lying across hers, his desire for her becoming more evident as they continued to get closer. 'Katelyn McGregor! What on earth do you think you're doing?' a shrill voice interrupted. Kate hastily separated from Mike, looking over to find her mother, who at that point was barely able to stand, glaring at the pair. 'Mum?' Kate asked, immediately embarrassed. She had been hoping that they would be able to avoid seeing her mother while Mike was in town. The older woman, who bore a strong resemblance to the teen, reached down, picking her daughter up before starting to drag her away, swigging from the bottle which was encased in a non-descript paper bag. 'Keep your filthy hands off my daughter. She's not yours, she's mine,' the woman slurred.

'Mike!' Kate yelled out, distressed that her mother was pulling away for what was sure to be a nasty beating. 'Hurry up you little tramp,' the woman continued, ignoring Kate's cries, 'Stop acting like a child,' she scolded, dropping Kate's hand long enough to slap the teen before she resumed dragging Kate home. Stunned, Mike followed the pair, staying a reasonable distance behind, not wanting to attempt to take on the obviously drunk woman.

Ten minutes later, Mike was standing outside the run-down house that Kate lived in. He'd watched her be dragged into the dilapidated building only minutes earlier, and despite his need to run in and save his girl, his feet were glued to the pavement in utter shock. Never before had he seen someone strike their child, yet in the short distance between town and the house he now stood before, he'd witnessed Kate being hit a number of times, as she'd struggled against the older woman. People they'd passed in the street had turned their heads away, choosing not to help the teen, instead content to go on with their own lives. He could hear yelling coming from inside before a loud scream came from behind the walls. 'You slut!' he heard a female voice yell, before a younger, more innocent voice began to plead with the intoxicated woman. 'Mum, please,' he heard Kate cry before a crashing sound came from inside the house. 'Jules! No! Please!' He heard a loud crack. What made that noise, he couldn't be sure. Then there was silence. Kate came running out the front door, crashing into Mike's body. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and an angry red mark marred her beautiful face, 'Please Mike, I need to get out of here,' she told him, fear lacing her voice. A tall bald man came into the doorway, his face bright red in anger, 'Get back here you little slut,' the man began advancing on the young pair and Kate grabbed Mike's hand, taking off in the opposite direction to where they'd come from originally. Hastily collecting his bag from the ground, he slung it over his shoulder, and the pair ran, turning every few seconds to make sure they weren't being followed. Mike struggled to keep up with Kate as she ran through what was obviously a well used route. Eventually, the pair came out of the thick bush, ending up on one side of the almost dry river that ran through the drought stricken town. As they sat, catching their breath, Mike wrapped his arms around the distraught girl, tears formed in his eyes as hers freely streamed down her cheeks. 'It's ok,' he whispered, 'You're safe here. I won't let them hurt you.'

Sometime later Kate had calmed down enough to talk, 'I'm sorry you had to see that.'

'Kate, baby, god, I had no idea that…god, you don't need to put up with that.'

'It's not usually that bad.'

'Who was that man? Your father?' she shook her head,

'That was Jules. Her boyfriend. Remember the bruises I showed you at the beach?' he nodded, 'He doesn't like having me around.'

'Isn't there somewhere else you can go?'

'There's nowhere. Believe me, if there was, I'd be there.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'For what?'

'That you have to go through this. No one should have to be treated in that way.'

'But some of us are,' she told him, her voice low, 'You make it better.'

'How?' There was a long pause before she responded,

'You give me something to live for.' Her voice was quiet as she made her declaration.

'Kate…' he began, his thoughts silenced as she turned her arms over, revealing the fading scars on her wrists, 'Why would you do that?' he asked, running his fingers over the red lines, and lifting them up to his lips, letting them brush softly over the scarred flesh.

'I wanted to end it. I didn't want to be their punching bag…their…toy…anymore.'

'Have they…?' he couldn't even vocalise the words, just thinking them made him sick. Kate nodded miserably, 'A couple of them did.' Tears welled in his eyes as he thought about what hell she'd been through, 'No wonder you wanted to end it,' he whispered, letting the tears that he'd been holding in finally fall. He'd never met anyone who'd been treated with such disregard as Kate. The young girl sitting before him lived a life that was the complete opposite of his own. His family was the stereotypical nuclear family. One of four children, Mike had two older siblings and one younger. The family lived in an old homestead that had been in his family for three generations, and together they worked the farm. His life was full of love and affection, and despite the tough times the family went through financially when the farm wasn't doing well, his parents had never raised a fist in anger at any of their children. And yet, this beautiful, innocent girl was forced to put up with violence and abuse everyday of her life. Tightening his grip on her, he pressed his lips to her head. Her soft voice interrupted his thoughts,

'You don't think…?' she paused.

'What?'

'That I'm dirty?' Shifting his grip so that she was facing him, he spoke sincerely,

'I could never think that. It wasn't your choice? Was it?'

'Never,' Kate whispered.

'Then I don't blame you. Kate none of this is your fault. I just hope…' he trailed off.

'Hope what?'

'That…I want you to feel safe…with me.'

'I do. For the first time since we moved to this town, I feel safe,' she reached up, pulling his lips towards hers. Sliding his tongue along her closed lips, he sought entrance and her mouth opened beneath his willingly. As quickly as they had been interrupted earlier, their rampant desire for each other surfaced. In the privacy of the hilly bank, Kate's hands slid up Mike's back, manoeuvring his shirt up his back and over his head. 'Kate? Do you want this?' he asked breathlessly.

'More than anything,' she told him, her voice breathy, 'For the first time, this is something that I want.' Needing no further encouragement, Mike reclaimed her lips, his hands running over her bruised and battered body. Discarding her shirt, he took in the sight of fresh bruises that had formed on her body since he'd last seen her. 'Oh Kate…' he said, leaning down to kiss each bruise individually, just as his mother had done when he'd hurt himself as a child. Once each of the marks had been attended to, he slid his body gently over hers, their heavy breaths mingling as they struggled to keep in control. He wanted this to be special for her. He needed this to be special for her. Drawing her into another passionate kiss, he groaned as he felt Kate's hand slide inside his jeans. Breaking their lip contact, he looked at the girl beneath him, a cheeky grin plastered across her face, 'Bet you weren't expecting that,' she whispered.

'Definitely not,' he told her, a grin of his own forming as he mimicked her actions beneath her clothing.

The outback air began to cool as the teens lay huddled together on the river bank beneath Mike's sleeping bag. 'That was…wow,' Kate told him, 'I never knew…' she trailed off.

'Never knew what?' he asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the peaceful scene that had settled around them.

'That it could be that good,' a cocky grin formed on his lips.

'It's my pleasure.'

'Thank you. You've given me the greatest gift.'

'Anytime Kate. Anytime.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Please note: There is a strong M rating on this chapter. It contains images/instances of sexual abuse that may upset/offend some people. If you are offended by this content I would recommend against reading it. Thanks **

**Chapter 4**

'It killed me to leave her there Mum. Kate's mother, her boyfriend Jules, they abuse her Mum. I can't…it's not fair.'

'I don't know what you want me to do Michael.'

'Isn't there something we can do? Get her out of there?'

'It's none of our business Michael.'

'Kate's my girlfriend Mum. I care about her, and I'm worried,' Mike said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Worried about what?'

'That one day she won't answer the phone, and I'll see her picture on the news, and the newsreader will be saying that she was killed. Mum, you didn't see this guy…'

The crack of skin meeting skin resonated throughout the dark house. A loud scream tumbled from the lips of the young girl, her vocalisation earning her another slap. The man above her reeked of alcohol, his breath making her gag. A meaty hand is pressed over her mouth to prevent any further sounds escaping. Tears fall freely from their ducts, the salty liquid reaching his hand in record time. The other hand is thrust inside Kate's shorts and she squirms painfully against the man.

'What about him?'

'He's huge, almost twice her size. Mum, she can't defend herself against him.'

'Can't she find somewhere else to go?'

'Not in that town. Her mum dragged us back to their place after she caught us in the street. All the way she kept hitting Kate, and people that passed them in the street just turned a blind eye. Like they didn't even care. It was horrible.'

Kate lay frightened beneath the much larger man. Above her, Jules grunted and moaned, taking pleasure in violating her body. She'd long ago stopped fighting. The arm lying across her throat, temporarily cutting off her air supply had seen to that. When she stopped struggling, his arm had loosened allowing her some air, but still sat in position in case it needed to be used again. Finally finished, Jules collapsed on top of her, catching his breath before withdrawing from her body. An evil laugh escaped his lips as he turned, seeing the broken and battered girl on the bed, 'See you next time Katelyn.' He slammed the door behind him and Kate curled herself into the foetal position, trying to protect herself from further attack. Sleep wouldn't be coming to Kate tonight.

'Honey I know you're concerned about this girl, but I don't you to put yourself in harms way trying to save her.'

'She's worth it Mum.'

'I know you think that now, but what about in a year? Two years? This girl,'

'Kate,' the teen interrupted.

'Sorry, Kate, if she's been abused, she's going to need a lot of help emotionally. I just don't want you to get attached to this girl. You've got too much to worry about in your own life.'

'I love her Mum. I want…no I need to help her. You say I won't feel the same in a year? What if she's the great love of my life? Please, we need to do something. I'm sixteen, the authorities won't listen to me,' he pleaded with his mother.

'I'll make a couple of calls, see if there's something I can do.'

Mike threw his arms around the older woman, 'Thanks Mum.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kate stepped off the bus in the small outback town. Looking around, she spotted a small post office diagonally across from where she was standing. Once the bus had driven off, she crossed the deserted street, entering the small building, a bell above the door announcing her entrance. A middle aged woman with greying hair appeared from a back room, and she smiled warmly at the thin blonde girl standing nervously before her. 'Can I help you love?' the woman asked.

'I…um, I'm looking for someone,' Kate responded in a quiet voice.

'I think I can help you with that, who are you looking for dear?'

'His name's Mike.' The teen whispered, anxiously twining her hands,

'Got a few round here called Mike, got a last name?' The woman chuckled,

'Flynn. Mike Flynn.'

'Handsome young lad that one,' the older lady smiled, eying the young girl in front of her before nodding towards the road, 'They've got a property about forty k's North of here.' Kate's face fell, 'Forty k's?'

'Bout that. The kids will be in for school today though. If you go over to the school now you should catch them.'

'How do I get there?' Kate asked, her spirits suddenly lifted.

'Go past the supermarket and turn left. The school's six-hundred metres down that road.'

'Thanks,' Kate said, smiling at the woman before collecting her small bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

The front car park of the small school resembled a dust bowl. Dripping with sweat from her short walk, Kate sought out the small patch of shade along the front fence. She dropped her bag at her feet, opened it and pulled out a lukewarm bottle of water. She drank eagerly at the liquid, not caring about the musty taste that now accompanied it. Having spent a good portion of her available cash on a bus ticket, Kate didn't want to splurge on another bottle. Throwing the now empty bottle back into her bag, she zipped it closed and looked at her watch nervously. Suddenly, a bell rang out and all at once the doors on the various buildings flung open and kids appeared from all directions. A group of guys she estimated to be about Mike's age emerged from one of the classrooms, heading in various directions. 'Mikey!' a young voice yelled, running towards one of the teens.

'Hey Jase!' the older boy replied, throwing his arms around the child, 'Come on, we don't wanna miss the bus. I've got work to do at home.'

'Mike?' Kate asked, her voice barely above a whisper. When he didn't respond, she picked up her bag and approached the pair, 'Mike?' The person in question looked up, spotting the blonde girl standing nervously in front of him.

'Kate?' he could barely believe that she was standing before him, 'Oh God Kate.' He threw his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers urgently, as if she was water and he hadn't drank in days. Thoughts of catching the bus were forgotten until the young boy next to Mike chimed in, 'Mikey, we're going to miss the bus.' Reluctantly, he ended the kiss, taking a minute to catch his breath before speaking. 'Need a ride?' he grinned, picking her bag up from ground and throwing it over his shoulder. Kate smiled at him in response, leaning into his body as they followed the trail of kids to the bus stop.

The bus pulled to a halt at the entrance to the Flynn property, depositing the three kids at the gate before pulling away from the road edge and continuing on its journey. 'Jase, you go on ahead, we'll be right behind you.' Mike instructed, briefly opening the gate for them to enter before closing behind them.

'Ok,' the young boy responded, picking his push bike up off the grass, before hopping on it and riding up the driveway towards the homestead, that Kate could see standing proudly in the distance. With Jase on his way up the gravel road, Mike picked up his own bike, holding it on one side of his body while Kate snuggled into the other. Dropping a kiss to her forehead, he spoke, 'Kate, baby…not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?'

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as he spoke, 'I couldn't stay there any longer,' she looked up into his eyes, 'Not when I had somewhere to go.' A goofy grin spread across his face and he leaned down to capture her lips once again. Pulling away breathless, Mike spoke again, 'I was so worried about you. When you didn't answer my calls…I was afraid that you regretted what we did.'

'Never…' Kate confirmed, her arm squeezing a little firmer around his waist, her voice barely above a whisper as she continued 'It's just….that house…I stayed at the river for a week after you left, managed to snag some camping equipment. Had a nice little camp set up there…until they found me and dragged me back there…' she trailed off, not wanting to tell him the rest. Mike swallowed painfully as images of the beating that he imagined she received assaulted his consciousness. He could see Kate screaming for mercy as punch after punch was laid on her small body. Holding her just that little bit tighter, Mike whispered soothing words into her hair. The gesture, which was intended to be soothing instead had the opposite effect as Kate's still very tender, and likely broken ribs, were compressed against his body. She yelped painfully and stepped back, cradling her ribs protectively. 'Oh God, Kate, I'm so sorry, he said, dropping his bike to the gravel.

'It's…ok…' the blonde teen groaned, taking slow, painful breaths, gingerly running her hand across her wounded body.

'No it's not,' Mike cried, turning to face her, 'I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and look what's happened? I've hurt you.'

'Not…your…fault…'

'Can you walk?' he asked softly, collecting his belongings and gently putting his arm around her once again. Kate nodded, still trying to block out the burning pain that was radiating through her chest.

Eventually the pair walked up to the front door of the homestead. The imposing structure, built out of grey sandstone, had been painstakingly maintained by the family, as evidenced by the pristine white paint that surrounded the window frames. An elegant redwood front door greeted the guests, and two beautiful stained glass panels were encased in the timber. Directing Kate through a side gate, Mike leaned his bike on the inside of the fence where it was housed with another half dozen bikes that Kate assumed belonged to other family members. Now bike-less, Mike gently grabbed Kate's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as they rounded the corner of the house. A large, partially enclosed verandah came into sight, and together they ascended the small flight of steps. Mike opened the sliding door to let them into the house, and Kate stopped, suddenly scared of how his parents might react to her turning up unannounced. 'Kate? What's wrong?'

'I don't think I can…maybe this was a bad idea…' Kate stammered, making an attempt to leave before Mike's firm grip on her small hand stopped her.

'I'll talk to them. It'll be fine…I promise,' his re-assuring tone calming the anxious girl before him.

'You sure?' she asked, still a little scared about what lay inside the house.

'Absolutely.' Kate shrugged her shoulders, and reluctantly followed him into the house. On her left she could see a beautiful stainless steel kitchen, the dishes stacked neatly in the rack by the sink and a large bowl of fruit sitting on the bench. It was everything she'd always imagined a family home to look like. Everything had its place and his mother obviously took pride in keeping her home spotless, a stark contrast to her own mother. 'Can I get you a drink Kate?' Mike asked, approaching one of the cupboards and pulling out a couple of glasses.

'Yes please, water is fine.' Mike set about filling the glasses with ice before selecting a tap off to one side. Noting the curious look on Kate's face, he explained, 'Filtered tank water. Sometimes the normal tap water can be a bit funny, so we drink this instead.' Mike handed the glass to her and the pair took a seat on the bar stools that lined one side of the bench. 'Michael?' an older woman's voice called, 'Is that you?'

'In here Mum,' he responded, Kate nervously tracing the rim of her glass as the soft footsteps coming closer.

'Dad needs help down in the river paddock, they're cutting up some trees for firewood,' Mary Flynn appeared in the doorway, noticing the young blonde sitting at the bench, 'Who's this dear?'

'Mum, this is Kate. Kate this is my mother Mary.'

Shyly, Kate offered her hand to the older woman, who had approached the bench during Mike's introduction. 'Lovely to meet you Kate, Michael, may I speak with you a moment?'

'Sure Mum,' Mike responded, confused by his mothers reaction. Giving Kate a quick kiss on the cheek, he slid off the stool and followed his mother up the hall into the office.

'What is she doing here Michael?' Mary whispered, waving a hand towards the kitchen.

'Kate was at school when I finished.'

'Why?'

'She said she finally had somewhere to go.'

'And that is back home. Michael, we can't keep her here.'

'Why not? Mum, she's a lot safer here than at home. I think she's got broken ribs.'

'Michael, she's not our responsibility.'

'I'm not going to send her back there,' Mike retorted defiantly.

'We might not have a choice.'

'Please Mum, let her stay. She won't be any trouble, I promise.'

'Go and help your father, we'll discuss this later.' Mike nodded, knowing that this topic would be discussed extensively later. Exiting the office, Mike went back out to where Kate was still sitting now chatting animatedly with his younger brother Jason.

'I've gotta go cut firewood, but you can come upstairs and have a rest if you want. That bus ride's a killer.' Kate nodded in agreement,

'Definitely, sixteen hours on a bus isn't something I want to repeat anytime soon.' She took Mike's hand, allowing him to lead her up the stairs. His room was at the end of the hall. Pushing the door open, Kate got her first glimpse at his private space. His bed was unmade, the doona crumpled at the bottom of the mattress, indicative of the heatwave they were currently enduring. The door to his wardrobe was open and clothes were spewing out of the space, creeping a path across the floor. A television and sound system were along the wall opposite the bed, and posters of favourite bands were stuck on the wall behind. His desk was near the window and a laptop sat open on its top. Piles of school assignments sat next to the computer, closing the door, Mike threw his bag next to the chair, 'Sorry about the mess,' he told her as he started sifting through the clothes on the floor, trying to find something clean to change in to. 'It's ok,' Kate paused, 'Your Mum doesn't want me here does she?'

'I think Mum's surprised, but we'll talk about it later,' Mike began, rifling through the pile of clothing on the floor, 'In the meantime, you have a rest, and I'll be back in a couple of hours. Bathroom's second door on the right, and feel free to use the computer.' Finally locating something to put on, Mike gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Yawning, Kate decided that a nap might help her feel a little better, and she sat on the bed, pulling her shoes off and rifling through her bag to find something to change into. Finding her boxers and a t-shirt, she quickly stripped, pulling the fresh clothing over the bruises that covered her abdomen. She wandered up to the head of the bed, gently lowering her body onto the sheets. Her head landed on the pillow, hers eyes closing as she breathed in his scent. Finally feeling safe for the first time in weeks, Kate was able to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mike returned to the homestead with his father just before twilight, both hot and sweaty after a couple of hours in the late summer heat felling trees for firewood for the coming winter. Dropping his boots by the door as he entered, Mike ran straight upstairs, eager to change out of his dirty clothing and have a long shower to wash the dirt from his body. He slowly opened his bedroom door, smiling softly at the sight of Kate sleeping peacefully on his bed. Creeping around the room, Mike quickly collected some fresh clothes before sneaking back out and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

Hearing another person enter the space, Kate woke from her slumber, gently stretching her muscles, careful not to re-injure her already sore ribs. 'Hey,' she whispered, spotting a freshly showered Mike picking clothes up off the floor. Turning at the sound of her voice, Mike smiled at the figure stretching across his bed, 'Hi,' he whispered in response, coming over to the bed and gently brushing some of the stray locks of her golden hair away from her face. Mike dropped his body onto the mattress, pulling Kate into his arms carefully before capturing her lips with his. His tongue gently parted her lips and slipped inside the warm recess of her mouth, caressing hers gently. Responding to the kiss, Kate moaned against his lips, her right hand sliding up to tangle itself in his hair. Separating briefly to snatch some much needed air, the couple re-adjusted their position on the bed so that Kate was half lying across his body. Smiling at the man lying beneath her, Kate again pressed her lips to his, both teens again becoming lost in each other. Kate's delicate hands travelled south, gently brushing over his arousal before coming to rest on his hip. The brief touch was enough to elicit a moan from body beneath her. Mike's hands in turn slid beneath her shirt, caressing the soft skin beneath and coming around to rest on her breast. The pair was so absorbed in their moment and the gentle movements they were making on each other's bodies; they didn't notice someone enter the room, a throat clearing loudly distracted the pair and they separated quickly, their previously wandering hands returning to their sides. 'Michael, dinner's ready,' the older man said, eyeing the teens with disgust.  
'We'll be down in a minute Dad,' Mike stammered, quickly rising from the bed. His father nodded, and left then teens alone. Embarrassed, Kate fished through her bag, locating a pair of track pants. She moved into the corner, quickly stripping off her boxer shorts and replacing them with the pants. Once dressed, Kate took Mike's hand and together the pair left the room, unsure of what faced them downstairs. Kate stopped at the top of the stairs, 'I can't go down there,' she told him.

'Why not?' Mike asked.

'Mike…your father just caught us in bed together. It's embarrassing. I can't face them.'

'Don't worry Kate. I'll be right there with you,' he threw a reassuring arm around her body, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

When Mike and Kate entered the dining room minutes later, they were met with by his steely faced parents. The teens ducked their heads shamefully and Mike opened his mouth to speak. Raising his hand to halt his son's oration, Mike's father shook his head as he spoke, 'After dinner Michael, we'll talk.' Looking up at his parents, Mike nodded, gesturing for Kate to take a seat next to him at the beautifully carved dinning room table. Michael Flynn Snr, Mick to his friends, cut an imposing figure at the head of the table and the younger Michael was terrified to look his namesake in the eye. Disappointment was etched on Mick's face, and the short sharp sentences he answered his wife with when questioned during their evening meal about his day, only made Mike more nervous about what his father was likely to say when Jase was out of the room. Unaware of the tension in the room, eight year old Jason happily told his mother about his day at school. The bright boy loved school almost as much as he loved working on the farm with his father and big brother. His plate empty, he asked to be excused, and upon gaining permission Jason took his plate to the kitchen and his footsteps were heard thudding on the wooden steps. After dinner was finished and the dishes cleared, Mick Flynn adjourned to the living room, gesturing for Mike and Kate to follow.

The living room, like the rest of the house was beautifully presented. A large flat screen television was in one corner, a large entertainment system hooked up to it. A set of dumpy couches sat around the outer edge of the room, and a pair of recliners sat at each end of the couch chain. Mick took a seat in one of the rockers and the teens nervously positioned themselves on the couch opposite him. Kate's defence mechanism began to kick in and she suddenly wanted to run….to be far away from the danger she could imagine coming her way. The man sitting across from her was similar in size to Jules, and the thought of the kind of pain Jules had been able to inflict on her had her terrified. Her damaged ribs ached as she shifted uncomfortably on the large couch, the blonde teen mentally preparing herself to receive a beating similar to what she had been subjected to when her mother had finally located her on the riverbank. 'First off, Michael the behaviour I witnessed earlier is not acceptable in this house. Do you understand?' Mick began sternly, shifting his gaze from his son to the young house guest, while Mike and Kate both nodded sullenly at the larger man before them, their lack of verbal response angering the older man. His meaty hand collided with the thick wood of the coffee table, startling the pair. Mike had never seen his father so angry before, 'I said, do you understand?' Mick spat angrily  
'Yes,' they whispered quietly.  
'Good. Michael, I also don't appreciate finding out from your mother that this girl has turned up on our doorstep. We were out cutting wood for two hours today and you couldn't have mentioned it?' His voice got louder as he spoke. Pointing at Kate, he continued, waving a thick hand in her direction, 'This is not a halfway house! I won't have your friends turning up unannounced,' Mick gestured wildly towards Kate, shifting in his chair. Worried about what the angry man opposite her could do, the young girl finally gave into her flight response, getting up from the couch and running from the room, her ribs burning as she ran through the sliding door and off the back verandah, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'Christ Dad,' Mike yelled, watching his terrified girlfriend run from the room, 'Kate came here to escape the hell that she lived in. Don't you understand? They used her as a punching bag, and you've just gone and scared her all over again.' Mike stood up to chase after Kate, worried that she might get lost on the unfamiliar property. Running out to the driveway, Mike looked around, his anxiety growing when he was unable to spot his girlfriend in the immediate vicinity. 'Kate!' he yelled, 'Kate, where are you?' When he garnered no response he grabbed his pushbike and jumped on it, speeding off down the driveway figuring that she would flee towards the road, hoping to catch a ride from a passing vehicle. 'Kate,' he said, skidding to a stop in front of a huddled figure halfway down the driveway. Jumping off his bike, he threw it to the gravel and threw his body onto the ground beside her, 'Kate,' he repeated.  
'Mike?' she said tearfully. The pain in her ribs became more unbearable with each breath she took. 'I fell. It hurts…' Kate whispered, shifting her body to lie flat on the ground, hoping to alleviate the pain that was radiating through her body.  
'It's ok Kate. I promise it'll be ok,' he told her, attempting to soothe the emotional teen. Eventually Kate's tears slowed to an occasional painful shudder, 'Kate?' Mike asked gently, 'I want to take you to the hospital.'  
'No…' she responded, shaking her head, 'I can't.'  
'Why? They can help Kate. I can stand to see you suffering.'

'No. No hospitals. I won't go.'

'Please Kate…' he was begging now. She shook her head again, triggering another coughing fit. Her chest felt like it was on fire, and more blood exited her body, a metallic taste forming in her mouth as she struggled to catch her breath. Kate wheezed painfully, before speaking 'Alright,' she told him, 'I'll do it for you.' Mike shifted to help her sit up and she screamed out in pain, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, moistening the previously dried tracks. Mike laid her body back down again, unsure of how he could help the injured girl before him, 'Kate, listen to me, I'm just going up to the house to get a car. I'll be right back, I promise.'  
'No,' she moaned, 'Don't leave me…please Mike…' She coughed harshly, resulting in more tears and she pulled her hand away from her mouth, blood glistening on her skin. 'Oh God,' Mike cried, terrified about what was happening, but too afraid to leave her side. Taking shallow, painful breaths, Kate gripped Mike's hand tightly, like he was her anchor to this world. Her eyes were full of fear and Mike only hoped that his parents came looking for them before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Fifteen minutes later, Mick was starting to get concerned that his son had yet to return to the house. He knew he had upset both teens with his outburst, but was unwilling to adjust his attitude on the situation. Mick wasn't stupid, he knew that young Michael had most likely had sex with at least one of his previous girlfriends, but the act itself had never occurred under this roof, as far as he knew. '_And the fact that this girl had turned up on their doorstep unannounced?' _Mick shook his head at the thought. Having been raised in a loving family, like the one he now provided his own children, he could not fathom how a parent could beat a child, but if his son was to be believed, then this Kate, had been used as such and his outburst had no doubt terrified the already frightened girl. Taking a deep breath, Mick stood, calling out to his wife who had since commenced washing up the dishes from dinner, 'Mary, I'm going out to look for Mike. I've got the sat phone if you need me.'  
'Alright,' she responded, glad that her husband had finally decided to get off his backside and bring the teens back to the house.

Slipping through the side door into a concealed car port, Mick climbed behind the wheel of the family dual cab ute, turning the key, the engine roared to life. Switching the lights on, even though it was still fairly light outside, Mick decided to head out toward the road, hoping to find Mike and Kate on the main road.

In the distance Mike heard an engine start, sighing with relief as he noticed a pair of lights begin their descent down the sloping driveway, 'Kate, someone's coming,' he whispered to the barely conscious girl, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. As the vehicle approached their spot in the grass, Mike jumped up waving for the as yet unknown driver to stop. The ute pulled to a stop beside the couple and Mick quickly exited the cab, spotting Kate lying painfully still in the grass, concern quickly building within him, healthy young girls did not collapse on the grass without a reason. 'Dad, we have to get her to the hospital.' Mike panted anxiously, relieved that help had arrived but praying it was not too late to save his girlfriend.  
'What's happened?' the older man asked, trying to assess the situation.  
'I don't know. She's coughing up blood. Dad, we have to help her,' Mike was frantic.  
'Alright, we'll put her in the backseat.' Mick leaned down, gently picking Kate's small body off the grass. She could hardly muster a moan as she was placed in the backseat, Mick noticing her grimace in pain at the movement, though she allowed no tears to fall. Mike climbed in the back with her, cradling her head in his lap, whispering reassuringly in her ear as he gently ran his hand over her hair. Mick was back behind the wheel in an instant, speeding towards the gate, stopping briefly to open it to allow passage, and closing it as quick as lightening. Foot to the floor, Mick sped along the road, heading for the district hospital, a hundred kilometres away.

Just over an hour later Mick pulled up at the entrance to the hospital's emergency department. He'd called ahead and waiting at the doors was a small group of staff, a hospital trolley taking up a portion of the space. Mick jumped out and opened the door, gently lifting Kate's now unconscious body out of the backseat and depositing her onto the mattress. 'She lost consciousness about twenty minutes ago,' he explained. The Doctor in charge directed them inside and Mike made an attempt to follow but was stopped by his father. 'Mate, she's in good hands,' he began softly, placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulders and turning him back towards the ute, before continuing 'we'll park the car and call your mother.' Tears were in Mike's eyes as he launched himself at his father. Shocked, Mick ran his hands up his son's back soothingly. He hadn't realised the depth of Mike's feelings for Kate until that moment, and now having observed his son's reaction to the young girl's injuries, it was glaringly obvious.

Ten minutes later Mike entered the hospital emergency room with his father. They checked in at the Admin desk, and were sent to take a seat while they waited for news on Kate's condition. Mick had called home, informing Mary of their whereabouts and she, along with Jase were making their way to the hospital and were expected to arrive in just over an hours time. Mike sat stunned on the plastic chair, sick with worry for the girl he'd known only a few short weeks. 'She'll be ok son.' Mick said, desperately hoping to reassure them both with his words.  
'You don't know that. What if this time they've done irreversible damage? She's so fragile, what if her body has finally given up?' Mike cried, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
'She spent, what was it? Sixteen hours on a bus? That shows a lot of strength to me.' There was silence between the pair before Mick spoke again, his whispered voice evidence of his shame 'I'm sorry how I reacted before. I could've handled the situation better, but I didn't.'  
'Why didn't you?' Mike asked quietly.  
'I saw red. You're only sixteen Mike, and despite what you may have thought in the past, sex is a big step in a relationship and I don't want to see you hurt. Besides, your eight year old brother is in the house. I had the same rules for your sisters when they were living at home. You need to consider everyone else in the house with your actions and remember your brother looks up to you.'  
'I know…Kate…I've never felt like this before Dad. I love her…' the teen stammered, his head falling into his hands, he had no idea how to cope with the depth of his feelings for Kate  
Placing a gentle hand on his son's back, Mick sighed as he spoke, 'I respect that Mike, but you're sixteen. You've got your whole life ahead of you.'  
'Dad, when I think of the future, all I see is her,' Mike whispered, turning to face his father.

'Mick?' a portly, middle aged man asked, approaching the pair, still waiting for news on Kate. 'Tim,' Mick said, shaking the Doctor's hand as he approached.  
'How is she?' Mike jumped up.  
'She's still unconscious. We've found a number of bruises that are concerning. Mostly around her abdomen and we've taken x-rays of her ribs.'  
'Did they show anything?' Mick questioned, his concern for the young girl growing.  
'She has four broken ribs, two on each side, and one of them punctured her left lung. We've re-inflated it now and put her on oxygen to help with her breathing. But her x-rays show evidence of long term, repeated physical abuse. Do you have any idea who's responsible for this violence?' The doctor asked, looking from his friend to the young teen  
'Her…' Mike paused to take a breath, not sure he could vocalise what needed to be said, 'Mother, and Jules, her mum's boyfriend. Kate ran away. I don't blame her. Is she going to be ok?'  
'Physically she'll heal in a few weeks, but the emotionally, mentally, she's been through a lot, that's obvious by the scars her body bares. It's going to be a long road, but with love and support, I don't see any reason why she can't put this behind her.' Tim reassured, knowing the road ahead for such victims could be long and arduous without the right support.  
'Can I see her?' Mike asked, wiping at the tears that had formed in his eyes.  
'Sure Mike, I'll take you through.' Mike turned to his father,  
'It's alright son, I'll wait for your mother.'  
'Thank you,' Mike told his dad, startling the older man when Mike threw his arms around him for the second time, the pair not known for such affection. Mike followed Tim through to Kate's bed. Pausing at a non-descript curtain, Tim opened it and Mike gasped as he saw Kate's small figure asleep on the bed. An oxygen mask lay over her mouth and nose, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He took a step inside the cubicle, drinking in the sight of his girlfriend lying eerily still under the white sheet. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Mike took a seat next to the bed, clasping her small hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. 'I'm here Kate, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise.' He whispered, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her hand before placing his head on the mattress beside her hand, her fingers covered by his own.

Out in the waiting area, Mick procured a cup of coffee from the vending machine, the bitter liquid assaulting his taste buds as he swallowed. As he sat there waiting for his wife to arrive, he thought back to the time he'd broken a rib of his own. He'd fallen off his motorbike when he was twenty-five, breaking a rib when he'd landed on the handlebars of the bike. The pain had been unbearable, breathing had been difficult and any movement that involved his upper body had been near impossible. Yet this young girl who'd come into their lives had been managing the pain of four broken ribs without so much as a whimper in protest. How the young girl managed to function normally Mick couldn't understand, and he was filled with admiration for the girl who'd clearly been through so much in her short life. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his wife and youngest son, 'How is she?' Mary asked, concerned about the girl she'd met only hours earlier.  
'She's got four broken ribs and one of them punctured a lung. They re-inflated it but she's still unconscious. Mike's with her now.' Mary studied her husband's expression carefully, 'There's something you're not telling me.' Mick paused, not sure if he could repeat what Tim had told him earlier,  
'The x-rays they did show evidence of long term abuse.' He whispered; keen to avoid the eager ears of Jason, 'Mike was right. They beat her. Frequently.' Mary gasped in shock, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as the implications of his statements sank in.  
'What about?' she paused, unable to vocalise her thoughts. Mick picked up on her hesitance and, shaking his head, he filled in the gaps as best he could,  
'We don't know. They'd need parental consent to run any tests to check for it.'  
'Michael, we can't send her back there. Mike's right. They'll kill her. We have to help her.' Mary said, placing herself in the plastic seat next to her husband, her eyes searching for an answer.  
'What can we do?'  
'Call the police, they have to be able to do something. Kate's just a kid, Mick. She deserves better than that.'  
'Yeah, you're right. You know she's got guts that kid, Michael's pretty taken with her too.' Mick began, a small smirk finding its way across his face for the first time that evening as he thought of his son's first experience with love, 'I'll talk to Tim. He'll be able to help,' Mick got up, giving his wife a quick kiss before heading to the Admin desk, hoping to speak with his old friend, praying that they could do something to help the sweet young girl who'd turned up on their doorstep so broken.


End file.
